White
by jaesper
Summary: Jaehyun mencekik Taeyong sekuat tenaga. Matanya menyorotkan kebencian. Taeyong tidak berdaya. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha menelan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Kakinya meronta. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang membunuhmu" gumam Jaehyun sedingin es.


**White**

Author : jaesper

Cast : Lee Taeyong & Jung Jaehyun

Rate : T+

Genre : Tragedy, Psychological

Disclaimer : All characters belong to god. But, this fiction is mine.

Summary : Jaehyun mencekik Taeyong sekuat tenaga. Matanya menyorotkan kebencian. Taeyong tidak berdaya. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha menelan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Kakinya meronta. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang membunuhmu" gumam Jaehyun sedingin es.

Enjoy!

* * *

Purnama menyombongkan cahyanya. Mengejek malam yang begitu senyap. Jaehyun kembali merasakannya. Kelopak matanya terpejam erat. Dahinya berkerut tak nyaman. Keringat keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Sosok yang terbaring di sampingnya terbangun. menatapnya khawatir. Pria bersurai coklat itu menggeleng takut. Matanya masih terpejam. Sosok berhelai merah muda di sampingnya menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Berusaha menyadarkannya. Tapi ia malah merapalkan kata-kata tak jelas. Meracau.

"Bangun Jae"

Mata itu langsung terbuka sedetik kemudian. Napasnya memburu. Degup jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Matanya nyalang menatap sekeliling. Sosok berhelai merah muda menghembuskan napas lega. "Mimpi buruk lagi?" tangannya bergerak menghapus bulir-bulir asam di dahi pria bersurai coklat susu itu. Anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Secangkir coklat hangat?" tawar lelaki manis itu. Jaehyun menggeleng. Jawaban yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Kau biasanya tidak menolak" Taeyong heran. Tangannya terulur menangkup wajah Jaehyun. Sang dominan tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa. Kurasa coklat hangat sudah tidak mempan. Aku tetap tidak bisa tidur setelahnya. Dan lagi, aku tidak ingin kecanduan coklat sepertimu" Taeyong mendelik kesal.

"Lalu? Kau butuh yang lain?"

Jaehyun tersenyum "Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja. Kau berlebihan" tangan besarnya menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya. "Sudah cukup kau berada disini" Taeyong tersenyum miris mendengar kata manis Jaehyun. "Aku bahkan bisa mendengar detakan jantungmu yang begitu keras. Kau pasti tidak baik-baik saja"

"Itu karenamu"

"Jangan merayuku pagi buta begini tuan Jung"

Setelah itu hening mendominasi. Suara jangkrik begitu ribut di luar. Sinar rembulan tidak sehangat mentari. Tiga ratus sekon dalam keadaan seperti itu. "Mimpi yang sama?" Kepala Taeyong masih setia berada di dada bidang Jaehyun. "Hm. Sedikit berbeda dan membuatku sedikit cemas"

"Apa?"

"Dalam kecelakaan itu… ada Minhyung" Taeyong mendongak. Menempelkan dagunya pada dada bidang sang suami. "Ten menggendongnya"

"Lalu kau cemas Minhyung akan pergi juga?"

"Minhyung menangis dalam gendongan Ten. Seakan akan ia membawa Minhyung secara paksa"

"Orang mati tidak bisa membunuh manusia yang masih hidup" Jaehyun geming. Benar. Ia terlalu berlebihan. Itu kan hanya mimpi. "Jangan dipikirkan Jae" Tangan lentik sang istri mengusap pipinya sayang. Jaehyun tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu Tae.."

"Tidurlah Jae. Kau mulai berbicara hal yang aneh"

"Aku tidak berbicara hal yang aneh. Aku bilang aku mencintaimu"

"Itu aneh untukku"

"Jangan mulai lagi Tae.." Tayong tersenyum pedih. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu Jae. Jangan mulai lagi, berakting seakan kau mencintaiku. Mustahil. Tidak mungkin setelah kejadian itu kau memaafkanku. Kalau iya, kau pasti sakit" Nada suaranya meninggi dan putus asa.

"Harus berapa kali ku katakan? Itu bukan salahmu" Taeyong menunduk. Tidak mampu menatap manik coklat milik Jaehyun. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus" ujar Jaehyun lembut. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah manis Taeyong. "Itu kecelakaan. Kau tidak bersalah sama sekali'

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini Jaehyun. Jangan membelaku"

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu sekali lagi, aku akan marah"

Hening. Suara jarum jam berdetik mendominasi. Khalayak ruangan tak berpenghuni. Jaehyun melembutkan sorot matanya. Merasa terlalu keras dengan istrinya sendiri. Taeyong masih menatap ke arah lain selain Jaehyun. Sang dominan membuang napas berat. Menjulurkan tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh ringkih begitu lembut, seakan Taeyong adalah sebuah benda ringkih yang mudah hancur. "Dengarkan aku, aku mencintaimu. Tulus. Tanpa paksaan. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas kejadian itu. Sudah kukatakan itu hanya kecelakaan. Kau tidak bersalah. Saat itu aku memang mencintai Ten. Setelah kecelakaan itu, aku belajar untuk mencintaimu, aku mencoba menerima perjodohan ini.. dan berusaha melupakan Ten. Sekarang, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Jangan merasa bahwa aku terpaksa menikahimu karena perjodohan ini"

"Tapi… kau begitu mencintainya. Aku merasa…"

Sedetik kemudian Jaehyun mencekik Taeyong sekuat tenaga. Matanya menyorotkan kebencian. Taeyong tidak berdaya. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha menelan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Kakinya meronta. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku membunuhmu" gumam Jaehyun sedingin es. Cengkraman tangannya semakin erat, tak membiarkan istrinya menghirup oksigen sedikitpun. "Kalau kau memang merasa bersalah. Datangi dia dan minta maaf sekarang"

Lelaki bersurai pink tersentak. Jantungnya nyeri. Entah karena kurangnya stok oksigen dalam parunya atau karena ucapaan menohok sang suami.

Taeyong berhenti meronta. Menyadari pemintaanya. Salahnya. Ia lupa kalau ini semua salahnya. "M- Ma… af" kata terakhir yang Taeyong lontarkan diiringi dengan manik kelamnya yang meredup. Menghilang dibalik kelopak matanya. Gelap menghampiri Taeyong. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Suara tangisan bayi terdengar. Lalu semuanya hitam.

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar. Jaehyun tersadar, ia melepaskan cengkramamnya pada leher Taeyong. Menatap tak percaya pada kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya begetar hebat. "A- Apa.. yang kulakukan?"

Jaehyun menyeret tubuhnya mundur. Takut. "Tidak. Aku tidak membunuhnya. D-Dia yang minta. Dia yang ingin mati" suaranya bergetar. Keringat kembali keluar dari pori-porinya. Dan detakan jantungnya

Mengabaikan tangisan bayinya yang rewel di tengah malam.

 **End**

* * *

 _Intermittent explosive disorder_ (IED). Orang yang mengalami penyakit IED akan bereaksi berlebihan pada situasi tertentu dengan amarah yang tidak terkendali, mungkin karena mereka merasa lega telah melampiaskan amarahnya. Ketika amarahnya mereda, mereka akan menyesali perbuatannya, tetapi itu tidak mencegah terjadinya ' _ledakan'_ selanjutnya. Orang yang mengalami IED akan bereaksi keras meskipun hanya karena masalah kecil. Mereka menyerang orang lain atau benda-benda, menyebabkan luka fisik atau kerusakan pada barang-barang milik orang lain, memaki-maki, dan senang mengancam orang lain.

* * *

Hahahaha…. Absurd banget njir. Ini apa coba?! Wkwkwkwk… ada yang paham ? :v

OH YAA! Makasih buat yang udah review dan favorite 'Onesided Love'. HEHEHE.. seneng ternyata ada yang suka sama ceritanya.

Saran dan kritik diterima^^


End file.
